1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching mechanisms, more particularly to a latching mechanism that can be operated conveniently.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of consumer products such as toys, portable electronic devices, and most other devices with a mechanical feature generally includes two connected members. The connected members are generally designed to be latched to and/or unlatched from each other.
Conventional connected members includes a main body and a cover. An end of the main body and the cover may be pivotably connected by a pivot shaft. Another end of each of the main body and the cover may forms a hook and a catch, respectively. The hook is configured for engaging with the catch. When a force is applied on the main body and the cover to make the hook engage with or disengage from the catch, the cover is latched to or unlatched from the main body.
However, conventional connected members are hard to be latched or unlatched by users. For different structured consumer products with conventional connected members, different maneuvers are needed to correctly operate them, which leads to further inconvenience.
Therefore, a latching mechanism which is convenient to be operated is desired.